video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
More Children's Summer Stories
More Children's Summer Stories is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 5th June 1989. It features three favourite stories from three Cosgrove Hall TV programmes which are "Count Duckula", "Dangermouse" and "The Wind in the Willows". Description Three summer stories from your favourite Cosgrove Hall TV characters... *'COUNT DUCKULA - 'Down Under Duckula'' Bill Platypus goes walkabout and Count Duckula goes flyable in the Australian outback. *'DANGERMOUSE - 'Afternoon Off - With the Fangboner'' A 'hole-in-one' gives Dangermouse and Penfold a monster surprise. *'THE WIND IN THE WILLOWS - 'The Tournament'' The 'iron horse' is drawing ever nearer to the River Bank, but Toad cheerfully ignores the threat and rides to battle on a different steed. Credits *'Count Duckula' Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brain Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. Narrated by Barry Clayton. Written by Jimmy Hibbert. Music by Mike Harding. Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. Storyboard by Vincent James. Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. Animated by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. Background Supervisor: Carlos Alfonso. Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. Painting Supervisor: Paloma Antón. Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. Production Control by Bob Burrows. Edited by Patrick Haggerty. Assistant Editor: Leo Casserley. Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. Associate Producer: Chris Randall. Executive Producer: John Hambley. Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Directed by Chris Randall. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. *'Dangermouse' Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. Music by Mike Harding. Music Production by Ritchie Close. Written by Brian Trueman. Storyline and Storyboard by Keith Scoble. Animators: Jane Flynn, Meryl Edge, Stephen Thomas, Robert Newman, Dan Whitworth, Phil Morris. Clinton J.Priest, Arthur De Cloedt and Kary Widdowson. Backgrounds by Malcolm Turner. Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. Paint and Trace by Andy Wilson, Bev Phillips, Judy Ringrose, Simon White, Lorriane Thomas, Joan Storey and Yasodha Gopal. Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Hardie, Peter Kidd and Phil Atack. Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Directed by Brian Cosgrove. A Cosgrove-Hall Production. © 1984. *'The Wind in the Willows' Voices by Richard Pearson, Peter Sallis, Sir Michael Horden and David Jason. Narrated by Ian Carmichael. Other voices by Delia Corrie, Brian Southwood, Brian Trueman, Daphne Oxenford, Kate Lee, Jimmy Hibbert and Allan Bardsley. Animators: Andrea Lord and Monica McCartney. Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove and Bridget Appleby. Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Colin Batty, Clare Elliott, Noel Baker, Peter Bentley, Marcia Pidgeon and Bridget Smith. Models, Sets and Props by Chris Walker, Jim Bridge, Rick Kent, Jeff Spain, Graham G. Malden, Pippa Greenwood, Paul Simpson and Rowena Watson. Costume Design by Nigel Cornford. Costume Assistant: Helen Plaumer. Illustration by Beverley Bush. Stills Photography by Richard Smiles. Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Arranged by Brian Ibbleston. Wind in the Willows sung by Ralph McTell. Model Camera by Jerry Andrews. Rostrum Camera by Peter Kidd. Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. Film Editor: Nibs Senior. Assistant Editor: Geoff Lawson. Associate Producer: Chris Taylor. Executive Producer: John Hambley. Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Directed by Chris Taylor. © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1987. Trivia *An image of Toad jousting through his knight's helmet from the "Tournament" episode of the Wind in the Willows is seen as one of the pictures on the front cover of this video. *The Thames Video Collection ident is played in full at the end of this video. Opening Closing Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Vhs Category:BBFC U Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Danger Mouse Category:Count Duckula Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (Narrator) Category:Barry Clayton (Narrator) Category:David Jason (Narrator) Category:Children's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Television Category:Thames Video Collection Category:1980's VHS Releases